Guest stars that have been in midsomer murders more than once
A''' Adan Kotz-a worm in bud/the dagger club-2 '''Aden Gillett-The Silent Land/Saints & Sinners-2 Adrian Lukis-Dead In The Water/The Killing's Of Copenhagen-2 ' Adrian Rawlins-tainted fruit/echoes of the dead-2 Adrian Scarborough-ring out your dead picture of innocence & a dying art-3 Anthony Calf-dead mans eleven/the village that rose from the dead-2 Anton Lesser-birds of prey/talking to the dead-2 Abigail McKern-destorying angel/dark secrets-2 Anna Wilson-Jones-bantling boy & death & the divas-2 Angela down/blue herrings/the creeper-2 '''Anna Massey-Written in blood/Secrets & Spies-2 ' 'Annabelle Apsion-Dead Man's Eleven/Death In Chorus-2 ' '''B Barnaby Kay-bantling boy & written in the stars-2 Barry Aird-shot at dawn/death in the slow lane-2 Benjamin Whitrow-tainted fruit/secrets and spies-2 bill Thomas-judgement day/the magician's nephew-2 Barbara jefford-judgement day/the creeper Barbara Young-the killings of Badger’s drift & Last year’s Model-2 Beth Goddard-a Tale of Two Hamlets/Dark Secrets-2 C''' 'Charles Kay-Death In Disguise/Vixens Run-2 ' Christopher Mellows-dead in the water/murder of innocence-2 '''Clive Merrison-Painted In Blood/Habeas Corpus-2 Clive wood-blue herrings secrets and spies & wild harvest-3 Caroline Blakiston-bantling boy small mercies & the village that rose from the dead-2 Caroline Faber-judgement day/the house in the woods Caroline Goodall-dead letters/the killings of Copenhagen-2 Caroline Langrishe-Blood on the Saddle/The Curse of the Ninth-2 Caroline Lintott-death in disguise Ring out your dead sins of commission & The Straw Woman-4 Caroline pickles-blue herrings/the made to measure murders-2 Caroline Trowbridge-last years model/picture of innocence-2 Cherie Lunghi-The Green Man/A Dying Art-2 Cheryl Campbell-beyond the grave/the Sicilian defence-2 Clare Higgins-Midsomer Rhapsody/Death in a Chocolate Box-2 Clare Holman-ring out your dead/country matters-2 D''' Danny Webb-Dance With The Dead/The Silent Land-2 David Bamber-dead letters the black book & a dying art-3 David Burke-Midsomer rhapsody/the village that rose from the dead-2 David ross-garden of death/sauce for the goose-2 'David Troughton-written in blood/the animal within-2 ' David Yelland-death and dust/harvest of souls-2 desmond Barrit-murder on St. Malley's day/they seek him here-2 Dominic Jephcott-Death's Shadow/four funerals & wedding-2 Dominic Mafham-death of a stranger/not in my back yard Debbie chazen-strangler's wood/Midsomer life-2 Deborah Findlay-blue herrings/murder by magic-2 Denise black-painted in blood/the night of the stag-2 Denyse Alexander-death of a hollow man/blood wedding-2 Diana Quick-dead in the water/habeas corpus '''E Eamon Geoghegan-market for murder/painted in blood-2 Edward Clayton-birds of prey/echoes of the dead-2 ellie Haddington-tainted fruit/death of the small Coppers-2 ''' Elizabeth Spriggs-the killings of Badger’s Drift & Dead Letters-2 Emma Cunniffe-Blood Wedding/Habeas Corpus-2 Emily Joyce-a worm in the bud/the Christmas hunting-2 '''Esther Hall-Bad Tidings/Last Man Out-2 F Frances Barber-Master Class/Crime and Punishment-2 Francis Lee-blood will out/the house in the woods-2 felicity dean-dead mans eleven/dance with the dead-2 G Graham Seed-Shot at Dawn/The Dogleg Murders-2 Greg Sheffield-the house in the woods/the oblong murders-2 Geoffrey Hutchings-death of a hollow man/The Dogleg Murders-2 Gabrielle Lloyd-who killed cock robin the silent land & saints and sinners-3 Georgine Anderson-blue herrings/dance with the dead-2 H Hugh Ross-the dogleg murders/a sacred trust-2 Harriet Walter-Orchis Fatalis/Death and The Divas-2 Haydn Gwynne-ghosts of Christmas past/dark secrets-2 I Ian Peck-a talent for life picture of innocence & the night of the stag-3 J Jack Crutch-the house in the woods/the oblong murders-2 James Fleet-A Sauce for the Goose/The Curse of the ninth-2 Jeff Rawle-a talent for life/dark secrets-2 Jesse Birdsall-market for murder/small mercies-2 John Carter-death of a hollow man/the animal within-2 John Lightbody-Hidden Depths/Death and Dust-2 John Shrapnel-Written In Blood/Death In Chorus-2 ' John standing-bad tidings/the dogleg murders-2 john Woodvine-the electric vendetta/the oblong murders-2 Jon Rake-destroying angel death & dreams & last year's model-3 Jonathan Hackett-who killed cock robin/the straw woman-2 '''Julian Wadham-Death's Shadow/The Creeper-2 ' Janet Maw-murder on St. Malley's day/birds of prey-2 Jessica turner-death's shadow/a sacred trust-2 '''Joanna David-Written In Blood & A Sacred Trust-2 Judy Parfitt-death's shadow/days of misrule-2 June Whitfield-Midsomer Rhapsody/The Flying Club-2 K Kevin Doyle-Ghosts of Christmas Past/The Oblong Murders-2 Kevin McNally-blood will out/The Noble Art-2 ''' Katy Brittain-stranglers wood/the house in the woods-2 L Linda Marlowe-who killed cock robin/not in my back yard-2 M Malcolm Raeburn Malcolm Sinclair-beyond the grave shot at dawn & saints and sinners-3 Malcolm Storry-who killed cock robin/blood on the saddle-2 Mark Umbers-sins of commission/blood wedding-2 Matthew Flynn-hidden depths/left for dead-2 Matthew Marsh-painted in blood/they seek him here-2 Michael Fitzgerald-death in chorus/the magicians nephew-2 Michael Maloney-master class/the lions of causton-2 Miles Anderson-death in disguise/last years model-2 miles Richardson-tainted fruit country matters & fit for murder-3 Morris Perry-dark autumn/king's crystal-2 Maggie Ollerenshaw-country matters/the dogleg murders-2 '''Maggie O'Neill-The Straw Woman/The Curse of The Ninth-2 Maggie steed-judgement day left for dead & Schooled in murder-3 Marcia Warren-Death in a Chocolate Box/The Lions of Causton-2 Margaret Tyzack-garden of death/small mercies-2 Marion McLoughlin-dark autumn/they seek him here-2 Marlene Sidaway-Mrs. Bundy/Mrs. Foster Marty Cruickshank-Orchis Fatalis/Crime & Punishment-2 Mary Healey-death in disguise/Midsomer life-2 N Neil Dudgeon-Daniel bolt in garden of death & Currently DCI John Barnaby. Neil Stuke-Secrets & Spies/Send in the Clowns-2 Nicholas grace-judgement day/the creeper Nicholas Jones-The Made To Measure Murders/The Killing's of Copenhagen-2 Nicholas Le Prevost-death of a hollow man/the dogleg murders-2 Nicholas Rowe-the fisher king/the Sicilian defence-2 Nick Farrell-stranglers wood/drawing dead-2 Nicky Henson-Dark Autumn/They Seek Him Here-2 Nigel Harrison-the electric vendetta/death in a chocolate box-2 Noah Huntley-who killed cock robin/The Sleeper Under The Hill-2 ''' Nadia Cameron-Blakey-master class/the Christmas haunting-2 Nancy Carroll-hidden depths/the great and the good-2 P Paul Chapman-faithful unto death/the great and the good-2 Paul jesson-blood will out/talking to the dead-2 Paul Shelley-CC Richard Lovell in the creeper & Walter Oswood in the Death by Persuasion-2 Patrick Drury-who killed Cock Robin/death in chorus-2 '''Peter Egan-Not in my Back Yard/Death of the Small Coppers-2 Peter Eyre-strangler's wood/picture of innocence-2 Peter Hugo-Daly-The Maid In Splendour/The Dogleg Murders-2 Philip bird-hidden depths/crime and punishment-2 Philip Martin Brown-things that go bump in the night/days of misrule-2 Phyllida Law-blood will out/dark secrets-2 Pip Torrens-Blood on the Saddle/The Flying Club-2 Polly Hemmingway-who killed cock robin/down among the dead men-2 R''' Richard Cant the killings of Badger‘ drift & Dead Letters-2 Richard Cordery-the straw woman the made to measure murders & the killings of Copenhagen-2 '''Richard Graham-Talking to the Dead/Breaking The Chain-2 Richard Hope-judgement day/they seek him here-2 Richard Johnson-death of a stranger/the animal within-2 Richard Trinder-judgement day/the house in the woods Robert Daws-hidden depths/the curse of the ninth-2 Ronald Pickup-A Tale of Two Hamlets/The Magicians Nephew-2 Rupert Vansittart-market for murder the axeman cometh & the dogleg murders-3 Rebecca Charles-stranglers wood and hidden depths-2 Rebecca Johnson-a tale of two hamlets/vixens run-2 Rosalind Knight-birds of prey/a sacred trust-2 Rosie Cavaliero-A Worm In The Bud/A Vintage Murder-2 Ruth Gemmell-the house in the woods/a vintage murder-2 S Samuel West-the animal within/death by persuasion-2 Simon Callow-Dead Letters/The Curse of the Ninth-2 Simon chandler-garden of death/the glitch-2 Simon Kunz-Bantling Boy/The Dagger Club-2 Samantha bond-destroying angel shot at dawn & death in the slow lane-3 Sara Stewart-death in chorus/the flying club-2 Sarah Badell-death of a hollow man/the black book-2 Saskia Reeves-The Sword of Guillaume/a Dying Art-2 Selina Cadell-the killings of badgers drift/Midsomer life-2 Serena Gordon-Market For Murder/Midsomer Life-2 Sophie Stanton-faithful unto death/the oblong murders-2 Susan Engel-Sins of Commission/Death In The Slow Lane-2 Susan Tracy-Death in disguise/King's Crystal-2 ' Suzanne Burden-a talent for life/the great and the good-2 Sylvestra Le Touzel-beyond the grave/master class-2 T '''Tony Haygarth-Destroying angel king's crystal & A Rare Bird-3 ' tom beard-murder on St. Malley's day/days of misrule-2 Tessa Peake-Jones-faithful unto death/breaking the chain-2 'Tilly Blackwood-death in disguise/The Axeman Cometh-2 ' '''U Una Stubbs-written in blood/the dagger club-2 V 'Victoria Lennox-woman in audience in things that go bump in night Mrs. Maitland in Orchis Fatalis Doris Maple in 2 Episodes then Ghost Walk Tourist in The Silent Land. ' Victoria Wicks-sins of commission/talking to the dead-2 W William Gaunt-the maid in splendour/the dark rider-2 will Knightley-a talent for life/the oblong murders-2